AU mystery night
by jediknigh5
Summary: I'm taking a small break from my big story to return to some soap opera silliness. Set in 2004, the night of Zack's murder mystery night. But this time, Bianca is the killer, Erica the victim. We all know how Bianca eventually gets Miranda ack, this is more about her issues with Erica at the time.
1. Chapter 1

We begin out tale in September 2004, the night of Zack's murder mystery night. But take things in a slightly different direction.

.

Maria couldn't believe it. Zack Slater, the man she once loved, was really Alexander Cambias Jr. What's more, he wanted revenge against the person who killed his brother. She tried reasoning with him, but feared it was in vain.

.

Maria: Are you really going to hurt Bianca?

Zack: That depends, on whether or not she murdered my brother.

Maria: She killed Michael, but it was in self-defense.

Zack: I've met her, spent time with her, I don't think she's capable of murder. But she is capable of taking the blame for others. Erica, Kendall, Maggie. I'm not taking revenge until I'm certain she's even capable of murder.

Maria: How exactly do you plan on finding out?

Zack: Observe.

.

Zack gestured towards the security feed, showing Bianca and Kendall. Bianca was holding a gun. The letters informed Bianca that she was the killer, Erica was her victim.

.

Bianca: So, I'm suppossed to kill my own mother.

Kendall: Actually, this could be very good.

Bianca: How so?

Kendall: The destruction ritual. It's like voodoo dolls, or burning pictures of an ex-boyfirend, or ex-girlfriend.

Bianca: You think it would help me?

Kendall: Yes. You blame Erica for what happenned to Miranda. To move forward, you need to place your anger exactly where it belongs. Pull the trigger once, let her think you're really going to end her life.

Bianca: If I do that, it would take awhile to repair the damage with Erica.

Kendall: After what she did to you, there's no way you can reconcile immediately. This might help. For your own sake, maye you need this.

.

Maria: Okay, you've given Bianca the means to heal herself. But Kendall's right, it's just a destruction ritual, it proves nothing.

Zack: By itself no. But, it requires another ingredient.

.

Zack then took out his cellphone and called Bianca. When Bianca answered Zack was acting frantic and worried.

.

Bianca: Hello?

Zack: Bianca, thank God. Have you gotten the clues yet?

Bianca: Yeah. I'm the killer, Erica's my victim, and I have the gun.

Zack: There may have been a mistake. Some idiot may have put actual bullets in the gun. Be very careful, and just give the gun to security. Please, be very careful.

.

As Zack hung up Maria confronted him.

.

Maria: You put bullets in the gun?

Zack: Ofcourse not, I'm not a moron. But now, Bianca thinks there are bullets in her gun. It isn't exactly a secret that she and Erica don't get along right now. Aren't you curious, as to what she'll do now.

.

Bianca held the gun in her hands. It seemed like fate was giving her the chance to kill her mother. Ofcourse she would go to prison for this, or she could turn the gun on herself. Either way her life would be over. Ever since her baby was taken from her, life had become unbearable. She had contemplated suicide, and now, she could kill Erica first.


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca found Erica at the gazebo, kissing Jackson. If she was grieving her deceased granddaughter she seemed to be handling it well. Bianca asked him to leave so she could talk to her mother alone. When they were alone Bianca pulled out her gun. Even though it was suppossed to be a game, Erica was a bit worried seeing the gun.

.

Erica: So, you're the killer.

Bianca: Sure looks that way.

Erica: So, you want me to play dead here.

Bianca: This isn't Zack's gun, it's mine.

Erica: When did you buy a gun?

Bianca: When do you think? I'm over 18, no criminal record. Ever since Miranda died, I've had this. I've thought about ending it all. Then, I find out Zack wants me to shoot you. Sort of seems like fate, or you have a lot of enemies.

Erica: Bianca, you're not thinking straight.

Bianca: I've thought about this for six months. You tried to pressure me into having an abortion.

Erica: I was thinking of you. I couldn't see past your pain.

Bianca: You couldn't see past your pain. I wanted Miranda, I loved her.

Erica: I underestimated your strength, your love.

Bianca: You saw that I loved her, but you told me I would bring misery to our family by bringing her into the world. And then, when my baby died, when I was grieving, you went off to Las Vegas to become a showgirl.

Erica: I am an alcoholic, it's a disease.

Bianca: As I see it, I have four options. One is to just let you go, do nothing.

Erica: I think I like that option best.

Bianca: A second is to kill you, and go to prison, eventually be released. The third is to kill you and myself. Last, just kill myself.

Erica: Please Bianca, just put the gun down.

Bianca: I don't think I can. I can't live with you being happy, after what you did to your own granddaughter. Maye that's why you hated her, you couldn't handle everyone knowing you're old enough to be a grandmother.

Erica: Please, I love you.

Bianca: I believe you. You can handle your granddaughter dying, maybe even if something happenned to Kendall. But maybe, hurting myself hurts you. And maybe, I'll finally know peace.

.

Before Erica could stop her Bianca put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Before Erica could stop her Bianca put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Click. Bianca was suprised to still be alive. Zack said there were bullets in the gun, she should be dead. She pulled the trigger again, and again. It seemed there were no bullets in the gun at all. Bianca broke down and cried, she was still stuck in this life. Erica went and hugged her daughter. Although they had their issues, they were family, and they genuinly wanted to help each other. Meanwhile Zack and Maria watched. Zack seemed a bit suprised, he had not expected this outcome.

.

Maria: What has this proved?

Zack: Nothing. Only that Bianca grieves for her child.

Maria: Was that fact ever in doubt

Zack: Not really. That was why I doubted she killed Michael. It seemed hard to believe she could be both a cold-hearted murderer, and a loving mother.

Maria: She wasn't. I'm sorry, but the brother you knew died a long time ago. What Bianca did was self-defense.

Zack: That remains to be seen. I still have some investigating to do. But I will leave Bianca alone.


End file.
